The broad objective of this research is the same as that stated in the renewal application of 1971, viz. to identify the controlling mechanisms of the motor activity of the alimentary canal. The study is particularly directed to defining the role of the electrical activity in determining motility patterns and the characteristics of individual contractions. Most of the studies will be in the stomach and small bowel. The effect of extrinsin influences brought to the alimentary canal via nervous connections and the blood stream will be sought. Electrical activity will be detected by chronically implanted electrodes, motor activity by pressure and strain gage detectors and cine radiography. The majority of the experiments are planned on the dog, but some comparisons will be made with other species.